Celtoneon
celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and is one of the few planets that is inhabited by dinosaurs and some modern earth animals also some creatures from king kong, this was made up because dragonstorm101 loves dinosaurs and his ancestors are scotland celts so he mixed the two to make a world of his own. this is the second realm inhabited by dinosaurs, the other is tommy's homeworld of dinosauria. role in the series celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and when they visit they like to see the areas and draco's adopted father virgo who is the new leader of the village. it has a important role in winx club visit celtonion. the rats of celtonion the dideplhodons on celtonion are like large rats/tasmainian devils and they were the creatures that forced draco's tribe to leave the village in the forest for they kept eating their food, but they do not go near the new tribe area for it is in the open where they are vunerable, they are also called/known as the rats of celtonion since there were no real rats on celtonion. the wild man the wild man are like the pirates on Andros, and they often attack when they feel. celtic knights the celtic knights are guardians of celtonion and represent the elements of fire, water, nature, air and beasts, virgo is a celtic knight of fire, when he was given the sword from the previous celtic knight. celtic cures the Celtic cures are female counterparts of the Celtic knights,they live in special tribes with name of cure and the look like the characters from go princess precure MK-knightforest.jpg Celtic armour 4.jpg Celtic armour 3.jpg Celtic armour 2.jpg Virgo's armour.jpg Precure minami.jpeg|Minami Precure Kirara.jpeg|Kirara Precure towa.jpeg|Towa Precure haruka.jpeg|Haruka the clans of celtonion celtonion has several clans know across it the celts of the tree's the celts of the tree's are tribes of celts that live in the forests jungles and swamps, their symbol is a celtic knot in the shape of a tree, their tartan is green and blue(draco's tribes tartan is different.) the celts of the mountains the celts of the mountains are tribes that live near moutains or live on hills, the symbol is a celtic knot in the shape of a mountain, their tartan is grey and red the celts of the water the celts of the water are tribes that live near water, like oceans or ponds, their symbol is a celtic knot srounded by two plesiosaurs, their tartan is blue and green. the celts of the plains. the celts of the plains are people who live on praires and plains, the symbol is a celtic knot with two ornithomimus holding it, their tartan is red and yellow.﻿ the celts of the dragons the celts of the dragon are new, and they are protected by the royal family of domino, draco's tribe became this tribe after domino was restored, they are known to have bravery as strong as a dragons, their symbol is a celtic knot with the adragon encircling it And Celtic Athena hold her staff high below it their tartan is green and silver the cure clans the cure clans are of four tribes, the flora, mermaid, twinkle, and scarlet they each own a cure perfume like the ones from the series go princess precure, as well as a minifigure of the armies of celtoneon which look like the minifigures of megabloks dragons, the daughters/princesses of each tribe live with virgos tribe after their parents (towas entire tribe was killed by agandaur.) were killed. the Celtic councillors the Celtic council is group of celts and other people from other kingdoms on celtoneon that talk about certain things, Draco,Virgo and the cures are members of it. enviroment and community 'fauna' celtonion is in habited by all kinds of dinosaurs some are regular dinosaurs while others are from peter jacksons king kong and others are the permian era such as the scutosarus and some of them are even in the category of saurian pal when a celtic or off world person gains one or two dinosaurs either in a ceromony or by themselves draco one example to start with for he found glider when he was twelve, pod at thirteen, and chirp at 18/19. it also has a large number of lemurs. the planet is also known to have dinosaurs not known in fossil records. some dinosaurs are also the same type but are different in diiferent in area's like forest guanlongs and mountain guanlongs. it also has many monitor lizards like the komodo dragon, it also has prehistoric mammals,as well as celtic creatures, and dragons from mega blocks dragons and the l.a.i.r game, it also has creatures from Celtic and austrlian mythology, as well as creatures from the monster hunter games. flora the vegatation are all from the mezoic era but some are from modern times and their is even grass on the ground and many of the plants are large for most of the planet has volcano's but they don't erupt unlike the one draco witnessed when he was 16. many of the plants even glow in the dark like pandora. means of getting around on celtonion people use maps to get around, because gps don't work properly on the planet, however many people take this lightly, which is why some prefer to ride than walk, for some places are confusing to those who do not use maps. its fame celtonion is famous for its many plants and being the most populated dinosaur planet (apart from dinosauria) but it also has a bad rap, from some people seeming to be jealous of it. spritual energy while many realms are linked to the Mystic spirit realm celtoneon is the one that has the most of the spiritual energy flow through it. seasons celtoneon seasons are both of the dry and wet, and the four seasons, the dry seasons are winter and autum,the wet seasons are spring and summer, when the spring part of the wet season starts it has heavy monsoons, when the winter part of the dry seasons starts some places have thick snow while others have a really cold air. terrain the terrain is sort of based from scotland,japan,canada and new zealand, much of it is forest and plains, and their are many ruins of castle, some of them a sutiable for a dragon to live in, and has some places like the ones from mega bloks Dragons franchise,it also has several mountain ranges, its deserts look like the Australian outback. community while celtix ciry is the capital there are villages scatterd over the planet, they even have war paint on to show their personalities and others things and in the light of the moon they shine biolumiestly when in the moons rays, often the celts in villages and dinosaurs go to rivers to take a bath and have fun. the dance of the feathers the dance of feathers is when every child at the age of 12, gains a feathered dinosaur as their first saurian partner, some get archiopteryx,epidexipteryx,microraptor etc. the glowing marks the glowing marks are when the moon shines on a celt and it forms a full body paint that glows, then the celts paint over it, even if its washed it still glows under moonlight.﻿﻿﻿ celtic towns,cities, and villages celtic city celtic city is the capital of marketing, and they ride terror birds and pachyrhinosaurs to get around, it is also where some of bloom and draco's freinds have some of there off world supplies like layla's homeworld of andros gets a supply of amionites, flora's homworld of linphea collect celtonion herbs for their medicine for celtic plants have not yet been planted on linphea yet. Gold and silver town celtic relics Celtic relics are artifacts which have Celtic characteristics and great magical powers and are hidden in different locations. draco's villages draco's old village draco's old village, was in a clearing of the forest and it has a small river near it, it had small crop fields the huts were simple celtic huts, with the sheifs house with a t rex skull on the door,but when draco's was on his third year at alfea, the village was having hard times like the crop and the food in the granney get eaten up by didelphodons, the animals they hunt left, the river has had less fish, and when the old cheif died they left to the valley of the mountains, their is also a large grave like hill where the old chief lies. draco's new village draco's new village is much more different than the old one for starters, is now under the protection and monarchy of king oritel and queen marion of domino, and virgo is made its leader, the lake it is built by has many fish, and the celts and dominions have a trade route where the dominoions brought tools,food, and equipment for them, it has thick monkey puzzle tree like walls, virgo's house resembles a two leveled hut, the cooking hut has a opening for drinks and snacks, the inside has a large stove, the barn is sauropod size, for their necks to reach the top, and is where the farm animals go in for the night. the members of draco's tribe these are draco's tribe members, their tartain is green and silver, some of them have no names, but some in The winx club visit celtonion, some of their names have been shown but not much is known of them. *old cheif (deceased) *virgo (draco's adopted father) *brom(draco's weapon and fighter trainer) *Miguil and tulio(draco's freinds) *hybro(the musicion) *crefno(the clothing maker) *hybor(the shpperard,forager, and hybro's brother) *fewcre(the cook) *hewgew(the hunter) *towa *kirara *haruka *minami *cleo *emma *rikki draco and the dinosaurs of celtonion After draco entered celtonion, the dinosaurs seem to be acting weird like roaring like crazy, the next day after virgo found draco, many wild dinosaurs seem to have known he was not from the world, and has a great destiny, so when he was young, they seemed to keep him safe, such as from venous creatures, that try to kill him, and other threats till he was old enough to fend for himself they also gave a piece of their essence to draco's sword, when draco became prince of domino, many more wild dinos made a low cheerful bellow roar, as a sign, of victory for him, so in all of it, draco seemed to have made a telepathic like link with the dinosaurs of celtonion. celtic creatures celtic creatures are creatures like trolls, centaurs, etc (except form celtic mermaids) that have celtic marking on their bodies that make them different from other creatures. the winx outfits (requrie images of the winx celtonion outfits put the image here and the outfits.)﻿﻿ locations these are all the locations on celtonion, the galleries are of what creatures are common in those places. Valley of mountains Argintenosaurus.png|argintinosaurs Diplodocus2.jpg|the valley of mountians diplodocus Ankylosaurus.png Diablosaurs.jpg Scorpiopede.jpg|scorpiopede Mega scopion.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis Gigantosaurus.jpg|gignatosaurus the main predators in the valley shasta ground sloth.jpg|the valley of mountains ground sloths Atercurisaurus.jpg Dicraeosaurus.jpg|dicraeosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus.png|pachyrhinosaurus the newest residents Diablos.png Monoplos.png The valley of mountains is not named for the mountains, but for its large population of diploducus and argentinosaurus, and for the and for the hills that look like minature mountains, it is a large forest and (mostly)grassland,draco's new village lives here near the largest lake in the area. it is pass the north area of the forest of half giants. the wagons they brought was destroyed by scorpiopedes (one of the predators in the valley), when the senors in draco's old village left to retire, and left the new members to take care, and is known to be the most beautiful place in celtoneon, it also looks a bit like the nesting grounds in Disney dinosaur the river of crocs Chasmatosaur.jpg|chasmatosaurs champosaurus.jpg|champosaurus the river of crocs, is a large and wide river with a shallow bridge between two colums of stone,some of the bank is covered in bones and is known for having the largest population of casmatosaurs, and champosaurs, and that people have to cross it, but the crocs usally attack lystrosaurs and placieas tha tmigrate through it and carcases that come to them, so they often leave convoys and humans alone, but often make some people nervous around them, but as long as they don;t step on the tails, or distubred thier naps. the riverlake of loud croaks Swamp wing.jpg|swamp wing frogs 250px-Beelzebufo BW.jpg the riverlake of loud croaks resembles a large and wide river and often mistaken for a lake with the bank covered in lillypad leaves, but its mostly known, for its large concentration of frogs and toads, in all of celtonion, of course if you choose to sleep thier at night you better have ear muffs for every night, the frogs and toads croak so loud it can keep even the heaviest sleeper up. the bathing pools Koolasuchus z.jpg Lungfish.jpg these large spring like lakes are where every celt go to bathe, they always seem clean even if the dirtiest celt or dinosaur goes in it, they are common in every place on celtonion, it also has a bubbly one for girls the thick forest of giants Edmontosaurus.png Ferrucutus.jpg Muttaburrasaurus.png Nefundusaurus.jpg|nefundosaurus Triceratops.png|triceratops Zuniceratops.jpg|zuniceratops troodon.jpg this forest has some of the largest and hardest tree's ever seen and is home to hadrosaurs and ceratopsions, many of the tree's are monkey puzzles and thick conifers, they are also strong enough for a person to climb and support the weight of a dragon. stego swamp Stegosaurus.jpg Allosaurus 4.jpg Ceratosaurus.png Tartarosaurus.jpg stego swamp is a large swamp with many shallow swamps, and has the largest population of stegosaurus, on celtonion(hence its name), and is also the short cut to the valley of armored backs valley of armoured backs Polacanthus.jpg Ankylosaurus.png Gastonia.jpg Stegosaurus.jpg this valley is a large grassland with low lying shrubs, and bushes, and is home to many armoured dinosaurs that come to lay their eggs, it is also south of stego swamp. ﻿ draco's old village/the forest of half giant Brutornis.jpg Chirostenotes.png Coelophyis.jpg Didelphodon.jpg|didelphodon the pest that drove draco's tribe away. Frilled Lizard.jpg Pachycelpholosaurus.png Pachyrhinosaurus.png Aucasaurus.png|aucasaurus Kaprosuchus.jpg Propalaeotherium.jpg Deinotherium.jpg FB7ED772-A39B-423D-80FC-4746C0F26A9A.jpeg his village was in a clearing in the middle of the forest which was a mix of monkey puzzle,confiers, and broad leaf trees, with a small but wide river near it it is also near the cliff where pod washed up, and where virgo found draco when he was a baby, during draco;s childhood the dinosaurs around the area, protected him from danger, and no body but him seem to notice for the dinosaurs take great care to protect draco, but on his third year at alfea village was being defestated by didelphodon, food was dissapering, fish were leaving and the old cheif died. the tree of ages Nanotyrannus.png Sltvasaurus.png Plateosaurus2.jpg the tree of ages is known to hold the entire history of celtonion like the book of fate on domino, and many festivals are celebrated around it, it looks like a large and thick monkey puzzle tree, inside there are many celtic pictures and the stairs are large mushrooms the mountain of napour/mount napour Gorgosaurus.png|gorgosaurus Atercurisaurus.jpg Chalicotherium.jpg Ferrucutus.jpg Amargosaurus.jpg Coulerosaur.jpg this volcano was the only one of all the volcano's on celtonion to erupt, in a cavern at the base of it, there is a long tunnel of crystals and diamonds, and inside it draco saw diffrent images of him as a dragon knight, as him as king, and refelctions of his parents, and also where he found a crystal which looks like a crown. the valley of termites Giant anteater.jpg|giant anteaters Termitosaurus.jpg|termitosaurus Broken Jaw 4.jpg|valley of termites allosaurs Torvosaur.jpg this valley has many termite mounds as far as the eye can see, it is at the far west side of the valley of mountains and is where Broken jaw resides. the valley of migrating herds Camrasaurus.png Brontosaurus2.jpg Allosaurus 5.png|prarie allosaurus Apatosaurus.png the valley of migrating herds, is the place where sauropods go through, for people to go through they must go through the legs of the sauropods, because the passage trail when you go down the path, is covered in thorns, but if a person stays calm,quiet, and remember that sauropods have very sensitive feet, so that it can feel the ground, it will be safe, after a small walk through the canyons it then widens into a large valley with scattered trees and rocks, and grass, it is also stalked by prairie allosaurs. the tethis seal Tanystropheus.jpg Nothosaurus.jpg Protosphyraena.jpg Opthalmosaurus.jpg Liopleurodon.jpg Dolichorhynchops.png Dorygnathus.jpg Ichthyornis.jpg Coelacanth.jpg Archelon.jpg Cymbospondylus.jpg Ammonite.jpg mosasaur.jpg|Mosasaur xiphactinus.jpg|Xiphactinus Helicoprion.jpg baculites.png metryorhychus.png Plesiosaur.jpg Atopodentatus-unicus.jpg Basilosaurus.png Lagiacrus.png Ludroth.png Uroktor.png Epioth.png Eustreptospondylus1.jpg the tethis sea is the ocean of celtonion and the beach where the winx go is the most famous in their area, for is has a large beach and has a bundance of sea life them to see, and has the most beautiful reefs ever. the inland rainbow sea it is an inland sea with many scattered islands and its where rainbow dash grew up and where the wind and sea race is held every summer of the wet season. Opthalmosaurus.jpg Salty.png Tylosaurus.png the quills the quills are a group of mountains that are like the spines in eragon, and virgo and kikyo are only a few people known to enter and not fear it, its said to have a cold ghostly wind even at the foot of it you can feel it and is said to have spooky creatures in it, even the forest near the quills are said to be scary with animals that look scary. Terrapusmordax.jpg Blind bats.jpg Pugbat.jpg MountainBanshee.png|Mountain Banshee Ursusuchus.jpg Timberwolf.png Vampire bat.png Seltas.png Ceanataur.png Erymanthian Boar.png Titanoboa.jpg IMG 0195.JPG guidraco_venator.jpg|Guidraco venator applejacks ranch/the red sand desert her ranch is in the red sand desert, and its where she along with the town of bronze belly kangaroo close by makes most of the fruit and vegetables for other celts during the dry season, the desert is simalier to the austrilian outback. Marsupial lion.jpg Megalania.PNG dromornithids.jpg Diprotodon.jpg Procoptodon.jpg kangaroo.jpg The Celtic legend arena the Celtic legend arena is where they retell ancient legends in live musical plays it's like a large hockey arena with a wire roof for flying acts. the frozen plains the frozen plains is a large tundra like place that has lots of snow and is often cold that a persons hair would frozen solid and be completely white. Nanuqsaurus.jpg IMG_0205.PNG|Amarus IMG_0206.PNG|Aurorus ﻿ Steel peak mountain steel peak mountain is the home of Celtic dwarves, it has a peak that looks like steel, and many mountains around are full of mines,maud pie works in one of them. It is in the north of celtoneon IMG 0431.JPG IMG 0257.JPG IMG 0247.PNG earrach forest earrach(Gaelic for spring) forest is the home of the Celtic elves. Gardevoir.png bronto deserts the bronto desert is a low shrub and shallow river filled desert where, the dazzlings,megavolt,bushroot,quakerjack,and liquidator We're teleported to temporary. tundra desert the tundra desert is in the northwest of celtoneon which is bordererd by a wall of mountains and was the home of Shan Yu. It is often cold at night and it has one trail in the mountain to go in and out without a ship. gold and silver town gold and silver town is the place where Celtoneon dragon high school is and it has statues of sabertooth and scimiter tooth cats. chilung kingdom chilung is the eastern kingdom of celtoneon and has a Chinese landscape and is border by a wall that goes width and breathed of it. the cavern valleys they are a vast net of caves underground and are simalier to the hollows in the gears of war games. Raam.jpeg lava swamp The lava swamp is where dreadwing rules. the creatures And Monsters on celtonion this gallery has every animal and monster that lives on celtonion. Sltvasaurus.png|slyvathrerium Tartarosaurus.jpg|tartaurosaurus Nefundusaurus.jpg|nefundosaurus Ferrucutus.jpg|ferrucetus Carrionstork.jpg|carrion storks Atercurisaurus.jpg|aceterlycus Aciedactylus.jpg|acydelusuchus Pachi.png|pachyrhinosaurus Nanotyrannus.png|nanotyrannus Daspletosaurus.png|daspletosaurus Albertosaurus.jpg|albertosaurus Scutosaurus.jpg|skutosaurus Carnotarus.png|carnotarus Didelphodon.jpg|didelphodon argintenosaurus.png|argentinosaurus torosaurus.jpg|torosaurus Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallyanosaura|link=chip stegosaurus.jpg|stegosaurus iguanodon.jpg|forest iguanadon Iguanodont.jpg|plain iguanodon Parkosaurus.png|parkosaurus Edmontosaurus.png|edmontosaurus Chirostenotes.png|chriostenous Alphadon.png|alphadon Ornithomimus.png|ornithomimus Green dragon.jpg|celtonion dragon notosuchus.png|notosuchus apatosaurus.png|apatosaurus t rex.png|tyrannosaurus rex Therizinosaurus.jpg|therizinosaurus allosaurus2.png|forest allosaurus plateosaurus.jpg|forest plateosaurus plateosaurus2.jpg|plain plateosaurus guanlong.gif|mountain guanlong guanlong2.jpg|swamp guanlong guanlong3.jpg|forest guanlong guanlong4.jpg|common guanlong protoceratops.png|wild protoceratops Protoceratops2.jpg|city protoceratops protoceratops3.jpg|baby protoceratops Protoceratops4.jpg|farm protoceratops muttaburrasaurus.png|muttaburrasaurus brachiosaurus.png|brachiosaurus mononykus.png|mononykus parasauolophus.png|parasauroluphus wingless_fire_dragon_by_wretchedspawn2012-d6i9wx0.jpg|celtonion land dragon troodon.jpg|troodon Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|questeioatlus pod.png|pyroraptor|link=Pod Microraptor.jpg|microraptor|link=Glider the microraptor Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallynanasaura ornitholestess.jpg|draco's new village ornitholetes (these make noise at night whichs helps them to sleep.) ornitholestes.png|forest ornitholetes Oviraptor.jpg|oviraptor leptictidium.png|leptictidium dilophosaurus.jpg|dilophosaurus Propalaeotherium.jpg|propaleotherum one of the main sources for meat and hunting Ancylotherium.jpg|ancylotherium Chalicotherium.jpg|chalicetherium Macrauchenia.jpg|Macrauchenia Terrapusmordax.jpg|terapusmordax Volaceudae.jpg|volaceudae Diablosaurs.jpg|diablosaurus Blind bats.jpg|blind bats Pugbat.jpg|pug bat Nothronychus.jpg|nothronycus Brutornis.jpg|brutornis Ceratosaurus.jpg|ceratosaurus Ankylosaurus.png|ankylosaurus Pachycelpholosaurus.png|pachycepholosaurus Camrasaurus.png|camerasaurus Eustreptospondylus.jpg Polacanthus.jpg Gigantoraptor.jpg|gigantoraptor Tapejara.gif|tapejara Ornithocherius.png Weta-rex.png|giant weta rex SkullIslands insects.jpg SkullIslands insects 2.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes3.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes2.jpg Skullislandcentipedes1.jpg Smoothback.jpg|smoothback Skull island fish.jpg shrieker.jpg|shrieker Lungfish.jpg Meganeura.jpg Petinosaurus.jpg Rhamphorhynchus.jpg Coelophyis.jpg Placerias gigus.jpg Cynodont.jpg Iberomesornis.jpg|iberomesornis, the most common bird on celtonion Brontosaurus2.jpg Brontosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Allosaurus 4.jpg|swamp allosaurus Othnielia.jpg Sauropodlet.gif Baby diplodocus.png Chasmatosaur.jpg Diplodocus2.jpg Frilled Lizard.jpg Komodo dragon.jpg Sifaka lemur.jpg Opthalmosaurus.jpg Liopleurodon.jpg Neovenator.jpg Amargosaurus.jpg Rugops.png Mapusaurus3.png Venatasaurus.jpg Ghoulfish.jpg Termitosaurus.jpg V-Rex.jpg Scorpiopede.jpg Diplocalus.jpg Lystrosaurus.png Mesothelae.jpg Hynerpeton.jpg mega scopion.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis Utahraptor.jpg Crylophosaurus.jpg|cryolophosaurus Spinosaurus.png Parasaurolophus.gif|parasauralophus, the most common hadrosaursaur on celtonion. lambeosaurus.jpg|lambeosaurus Gastonia.jpg|gastonia epidexipteryx.jpg|epidexipteryx Hypacrosaurus and young.png|hypacrosaurus giant anteater.jpg|giant anteaters (they follow termitosaurus) Desmatosuchus.jpg|desmatosuchus allosaurus 5.png|open plains allosaurus coulerosaur.jpg|coulerosaur Tentosaurus.png Pentaceratops.jpg Zuniceratops.jpg Maisaura.png Sauralophus.png Psittacosaurus.png Psittacosaurus.jpg Monolophosaurus.jpg Syntarsus.jpg Dragonskin.jpg|dragonskin monitor lizard Thalassodracon.jpg|Thalassodracon Majungasaurus.jpg|majungasaurus Thalassiodracon.jpg|Thalassiodracon levnesovia.jpg|levnesovia Malamagnus.jpg Malevolusaurus perditor.jpg Lycaesaurus.jpg Piranhadon.jpg Peracerdon.jpg Sepulcro.jpg Swamp wing.jpg Torvosaurus.jpg Ambulaguasaurus.jpg Aucasaurus.png|aucasaurus prarie aucasaurus.png Brachylophosaurus.jpg Koolasuchus z.jpg Ichthyornis.jpg Discus.jpg Dicraeosaurus.jpg Concavenator.jpg Dorygnathus.jpg Udusaur.jpg Phorusrhacos Walking With Beasts.jpg Papilio.jpg Gojirasaurus.jpg Pack of dromeosaurs.jpg Triceratops.png|triceratops dreadnoctus.jpg|dreadnoughtus Kaprosuchus.jpg Tanystropheus.jpg Nothosaurus.jpg Protosphyraena.jpg Eustreptospondylus.jpg Piranhadon.jpg|piranodon moonspider.jpg celtonion fish.jpg nigersaurus.jpg Archaeopteryx.jpg Terror bird of domino.jpg Gorgonops.png Gastornis.jpg hesperonichus.png Confuciusornis.jpg chilesaurus.jpg|chilesaurus yi qi.jpg|yi qi Gargoyleosaurus.jpg Minmi.jpg Tyrannotitan.jpg Simosuchus.jpg dung lizard.jpg rauisuchus.jpg Ouranosaurus.png Sarcosuchus.png Nasutoceratops.jpg einiosaurs.png plesiosaur.jpg Zhenyuanlong.png prehistoric dragon.jpg frilled dilophosaur.jpg Hybodus.jpg Suchomimus.png saltasaurus.jpg salty.png|saltwater croc The lost world allosaurus.jpg Bairds tapir.jpg AssBlaster.jpg Sinraptor.jpg Graboid.jpg Dinocanisaurus.jpg|dinocanisaurus indricothere.jpg Citipati.jpg|Citipati Zippo the Troodon.jpg|Zippo the Troodon playing a game of ping pong Smilodon.jpg|Forest Smilodon Half tooth.png|Grassland smilodon coelacanth.jpg Future Predator -2.jpg giant crab.jpg Allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus Atopodentatus-unicus.jpg|Atoodentatus unicus Columbian Mammoths.jpg Stegotetrabelodon.jpg Dorudon.jpg Entelodont.png Hyenadon.jpg Pteranodon.jpg Fossilador.jpg|Fossilador Cybernetic Rex.jpg|Cybernetic Rex Lavadactyls.jpg|Lavadactyls Magmador.jpg|Magmador Mr. Goorific.jpg|Mr. Goorific Hatchasaurus.jpg|Hatchasaurus Spidertron.jpg|Spidertron White Terrorsaurus.jpg|White Terrorsaurus Titanisaur.jpg|Titanisaur Scaletex.jpg|Scaletex basilosaurus.png brontothere.png Bulldozer Org.jpg|Bulldozer Org Mountain dragon.jpg forest dragon.jpg Marine_dragon.jpg Banshee.png Leonopteryx.jpg Aladar.gif|Aladar Eema.png DeathSong.jpg cavern crasher.jpg Moogers.jpg|Moogers Cinecon.jpg|Cinecon Camera Org.jpg|Camera Org Barkzo.jpg|Barkzo Splitface.jpg|Splitface Steeleto.jpg|Steeleto Crustor.jpg|Crustor Dinosaur Evo.png|Dinosaur Evo Dimensional Mammoth.jpg|Dimensional Mammoth Pterano Televigin.png|Pterano Television Black dragon.jpg White dragon.jpg Silver dragon.jpg Gold dragon.jpg Brass dragon.jpg Bronze-dragon.jpg Roman blue dragon.png Sea dragon.png Barroth.png Red Dragon green dragons.jpg Ancient Fish Monster.jpg|Ancient Fish Monster Tooya.jpg|Tooya Akrid.jpg Archaeopteryx Evo.png|Archaeopteryx Neo Anteka.png apceros.png Aptonoth.png Baggi.png Epioth.png gargwa.png Great Jaggi and Jaggi.png Gurenzeburu.png Iodrome and Ioprey.png Kelbi.png Larinoth.png Maccao.png Velociprey.png effigia.jpg Amorwing.jpg CATASTROPHIC QUAKEN.jpg Night Terror.jpg Snow wraith.png Singetail.jpg Brachydios.png Great Froggi.png Jaggia.png Pariapuria.png Rebidiora.png Rukodiora.png Volvidon.png Wroggi.png direwolf.jpg arapaima.png Epidendrosaurus.jpg|Epidendrosaurus Helicoprion.jpg|Helicoprion, the 'spiral saw' shark araripesuchus.jpg Altaroth.png Epidendrosaurus.jpg 250px-Beelzebufo BW.jpg Bnahabra.png Ceanataur.png Diablos.png Estrellian.png Hornetaur.png Hyujikiki.png Konchu.png Laviente.png Lightenna.png Violent Laviente.png Vespoid.png vampire bat.png Shen Gaoren.png Seltas.png rauisichia.png prestosuchus.png Direhorse.jpg Ursusuchus.jpg Bones (Dino Charge).jpg Stingrage.jpg Iceage.jpg Titano Zord.png Ankylo Zord.png Tricera Zord.png T-Rex Zord.png Stego Zord.png Raptor Zord.png Ptera Zord.png Plesio Zord.png Para Zord.png Pachy Zord.png spinozord.jpg Speedstinger.png Estrellian.png Euryzygoma.jpg Celtic orc.jpg Procoptodon.jpg Diprotodon.jpg Dromornithids.jpg Metryorhychus.png Baculites.png Pristichampsus.jpg Araripesuchus.jpg Helicoprion.jpg Epidendrosaurus.jpg 250px-Beelzebufo BW.jpg Bola.png|Bola Zakinosaur.png|Zakinosaur Zakinosaur Statue.png|Zakinosaur Statue Spotlightodactyl.jpg|Spotlightodactyl Wooden Compoat.jpg|Wooden Compoat Bamba.png|Bamba Giadrome and Giaprey.png Zinogre.png Tetsucabra.png Great Maccao and Maccao.jpg Gypceros.png Nargacuga.png celtic centaur.png celtic troll.jpg Akanboller Coaster.jpg|Akanboller Coaster Phirasaurus.jpg|Phirasaurus Dispider.png|Dispider Pranodon.jpg|Pranodon Monster Smasher.jpg|Monster Smasher Porkasaurus.jpg|Porkasaurus Torch Mouth.jpg|Torch Mouth Triplesaurus Rex.jpg|Triplesaurus Rex Skydon.png|Skydon Ururu.png|Ururu blood dragon.jpg plains dragon.jpg storm dragon.jpg wind dragon.jpg Ammonite Mutant.jpg|Ammonite Mutant Quetzalcoatlus Dopant.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus Domen Leatherback Sea Turtle.jpg Ankylosaurus Yummy.jpeg|Ankylosaur Yummy Arimammoth.png|Arimammoth tokay gecko.jpg Rokurokubi.jpg|Rokurobuki Seamoon Fangire.jpg|Seamoon Fangire bobasatrania.png|Bobasatrania nanuqsaurus.jpg|Nanuqsaurus Mantis Fangire.jpg|Mantis Fangire Mega absol.png|Mega Absol Absol.png Sandshrew.png Gardevoir-mega.jpg Gardevoir.png Kirlia.png Ralts.jpg Squirtle.png Cyndaquil.png IMG 0174.JPG IMG 0173.PNG Dark dragon.jpg Abrolin.png|Abrolin Aerosprout.jpg|Aerosprout Arbotress.png|Arbotress Arcadoom.png|Arcadoom Benoslash.png|Benoslash Corphizor.jpg|Corphizor Lugia.png Suicune.png Jirachi.png Celebi.png Incineroar.png Primarina.png Ampheon.png Gyarados-mega.jpg Gyarados.png Vaporeon.png Espeon.png Jolteon.jpg Flareon.png Umbreon.png Leafeon.png Glaceon.png Sylveon.jpg Eevee.png IMG 0184.PNG IMG 0185.PNG IMG 0206.PNG IMG 0205.PNG IMG 0203.PNG Guidraco venator.jpg Fenneken.png Mega sceptile.png Sceptile.png Buneary.png IMG 0198.PNG IMG 0195.JPG Stufful.png Talonflame.png Turtwig.png Monoplos.png IMG 0206.PNG IMG 0205.PNG Espurr.png Royal ludroth.png IMG 0238.PNG IMG 0240.JPG IMG 0239.PNG IMG 0236.PNG IMG 0237.PNG 448Lucario.png IMG 0269.PNG IMG 0268.PNG IMG 0267.PNG IMG 0266.PNG Bisharp.png Mega scizor.jpeg Scizor.png IMG 0257.JPG Arceus.jpg IMG 0247.PNG IMG 0286.PNG IMG 0284.PNG IMG 0285.PNG IMG 0283.PNG IMG 0287.PNG IMG 0288.PNG IMG 0289.PNG IMG 0290.PNG IMG 0291.PNG IMG 0281.PNG IMG 0280.PNG Shadow(spider riders).png IMG 0362.JPG IMG 0361.PNG IMG 0346.PNG IMG 0345.PNG IMG 0344.PNG IMG 0343.PNG IMG 0342.PNG IMG 0341.PNG IMG 0340.PNG IMG 0339.PNG IMG 0338.PNG IMG 0337.PNG 1ADACFFF-F261-429F-BD6E-E682C4D05DEA.png 7BD64EDF-5245-476E-B47C-52DC7FB80834.png BC4B8965-7942-4ACE-A623-47D5C55C0150.png 9264D12A-36BA-42CC-B991-3B87482E985F.png 8AAD4726-C76C-42A9-BB81-4704105FF58B.png 59B3F79F-8B0E-4CB6-9723-C9EF04F24A41.png F97E102A-5D5D-4D3D-9EB0-1033524FE3F2.png E313B9D1-3997-4C60-8AEE-C6B00C50C080.png CC33EFA8-391D-4082-AE16-2D2A0F1AB719.png 705EA313-1F52-4BC0-8499-DA1322F32BA7.png 5E3DEAB8-0EBE-4FC5-A71B-091D16D60C4B.png C99056F0-AE6C-43EB-BED1-03181EB9202A.png BB3262CD-C8C0-466E-9E7A-128530C8C0A5.png C70FF0F8-B360-40DF-84B6-A271F53A4704.png 6E745783-6F91-4FDE-A111-3A55454E0125.png BFB5267F-5642-476C-A940-791FB48D9C73.png B8D68392-6CF8-4A42-BC5F-FF1EFBC82A47.png 6767EA0C-46EE-460D-9F56-31E6C10ECEAC.png 1BB2F4B3-4EF2-4D9D-9833-3F1DA1E433DA.png 6F32DECC-023B-4FDD-94E9-EA6E01555C46.png 560734BA-5ABC-4E40-953A-E6C69F50E0C1.png A4BDCEA9-C9BC-4B00-BBFE-2460ADD4925E.png EF83C397-87D6-43E1-8659-FA9B10FBFB5C.png Skybax.jpg sableye.jpg|Sableye umbreon.jpg|Umbreon Latenivenatrix.jpg|Latenivenatrix Lythronax.jpg|Lythronax 720AE1EA-986F-42D2-A3C1-BF7A8BCE12E9.png FB0BB442-A608-44DA-B178-83AEFD913583.png DD0CFC0C-79DE-42CC-AFBB-C222E412828B.png 8F7E2F35-F794-439A-A165-219E7F02881A.png ho-oh.jpg|Ho-Oh entei.jpg|Entei raikou.jpg|Raikou suicune.jpg|Suicune groudon.jpg|Groudon Caihong juji.jpg|Caihong juji Kirin.png 5AC01F40-7AC3-4C1B-A0C1-7C186A255BD9.jpeg 835005FF-A7DB-4D50-AA4B-2715D90980C6.png A06B32C5-FF26-4EA6-A38D-EDD7340A2550.png 38FFC655-71FB-40A9-B358-FA18195E0365.png 9091DBA9-95D9-44C3-A0EE-8C75F46F8100.png C0B4C2CD-1C87-4EEB-A75E-95589D5868EB.png 9AFFEFEE-583E-4790-BE4B-11B4CDBE0F60.png 803D75E2-C3D0-4E3B-80F2-9A1D956D56B5.png F09BFCCF-073F-4D8B-AE0E-1F90AB0B62E8.png 71E1352E-8DE5-4E0B-AFF4-58FD304F73ED.png 7345AEA1-31D1-4F4D-AEE0-1CF2E337B4DD.png 9B9A19E2-7BFA-49D4-82F9-AC905DDDF870.png AB868A80-9234-4749-92F9-11C432708075.png B79E8939-F9A0-4A48-B1E8-D7BE25DF2EFB.png 7CF19C40-F165-4CA4-B5BA-3D40F1BE0CBB.png 768B21EA-CA84-4347-AC1D-A27BB4AB431D.png 0F2F4618-AE19-4F20-8C48-5C31F22ED5DE.png 12A356DC-A531-4959-9B64-F7EA4A61E769.png DF36C20C-F4F5-41F1-9494-A87A0A8C2ED0.png 7A7BB767-2496-41BC-8CE8-5EAA9A8E3F23.png Draco.jpeg 90478A89-9222-4360-90D6-862A595DCDF3.jpeg 71BF2D24-4443-475C-81F5-CA4031A6BE50.jpeg A2A1C293-B949-4326-B7B4-960752FD3A90.png 2A133865-C913-4DE3-AA72-5A28DBB8A89A.png 21855433-284E-40D1-9435-7AD890488FAE.png 60255D43-F2DD-4B50-984D-19999EA96392.png EA3EBC85-A7B6-4399-997A-87EC3DA66998.png 389722E8-6C66-4EA9-913D-55352A8D2D2E.png 98E19610-26EB-4A48-BBA5-584A54AED5D7.png F4E86122-C415-491E-8D2D-B93264384FE6.png 632A594B-5BAD-420B-A147-ED32D65055F9.png B6B5B1A5-908E-4228-8631-E94650B04F02.jpeg AACE3B5C-2791-44D3-A0EA-3E15AB0F29E3.png D768D514-FA71-4E71-98F6-A5D4E9485BAC.png 9E003E45-F39B-41D2-8B9B-56545F1DA99E.jpeg 1C722219-AC63-42A3-801A-044B45D7104C.png 50793CE6-F477-4899-83EB-16C65E6063FF.jpeg 189E7D6A-0FDD-4574-AAC7-FADE0E47F38B.jpeg 7BBF4E06-3040-4E63-899D-9F3420E627F5.png E0F9D69C-73F5-4906-8B86-308716AC6BA4.png E3167E36-E820-4588-A0AF-C7FFD7A943C2.jpeg EB9A18C1-ADA0-4848-A794-7EAF318A7624.png DD044560-C14E-49D7-9CBF-9F0707CF8CF9.png 30D44EE8-FBD4-47AE-8888-3D7483B7BC4E.png EC6C77E1-68EA-4FB8-A7B6-2ECE3B1CA98B.jpeg Kong (animated series).jpeg Troodon.jpeg Rift worm.jpeg Locust leviathan.gif Stiggy.png FB7ED772-A39B-423D-80FC-4746C0F26A9A.jpeg 42D0F707-96C4-45AD-AFD2-019B7B71DC86.png 925E6EC9-765F-4CEB-BB07-4E008256CB25.png Elephant bird.jpeg 572C45CE-6FE5-4A35-B00C-A8572A95DBBA.png BB49554A-3E27-4F7F-94F2-8B8EE5AA0982.png DB34EBB7-E473-4258-8F2A-A2011C96A414.png FFF47026-2DFD-454C-B597-4F3787B96C82.png AB7B47BC-B803-482F-AA11-FA9626F7DE9B.png Kuwagamon (tri).png Kuwagamon.gif Category:Realms Category:Celtonion Category:Dinosaur